


orange epiphany

by octoberswimmer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, Inspired by Art, M/M, Pre-Relationship, kageyama realises he is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberswimmer/pseuds/octoberswimmer
Summary: Kageyama discovers why he is obsessed with a certain shade of orange.





	orange epiphany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slashbringingtrasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashbringingtrasher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/318810) by Libby. 



> Thank you Libby for being a friend everyone would be jealous of me for! And thank you [Margaret](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantaries) for proofreading.

Okay, Kageyama is gay. But this doesn't make his boy's volleyball club membership inappropriate - it is not like he checks out the boys when they are changing and fap to them at home. _Ew_ , Kageyama thinks, _who'd fap to their teammates?_ He is a perfectly normal, entirely gay and definitely not-smitten guy, with a doubtlessly volleyball-centred life.

But lately volleyball has started to evoke images other than a court, a volleyball and club activities in his mind. _It's our away jerseys_ , he tries to convince himself, _I might secretly like them more than I should._ Their orange has a way with Kageyama, a "je ne sais quoi". Don't ask him where he learned the term from.

Okay, he might have been doing research on "unexplainable attracting powers" and "a shiny and annoying shade of orange" recently. He might not be a definitely not-smitten guy. But the thought of being attracted to a _colour_ creeps even a guy like Kageyama out who is always cool -sometimes unnervingly cool- except for the time he spends with Hinata.

No, it doesn't ring a bell, Kageyama doesn't feel something detrimental to his stomach which worsens every time he sees that shade of orange and he doesn't see the colour on the backs of his eyelids even at the times he is not exposed to its sight. Kageyama...

_...sigh..._

...isn't hyper-aware of Hinata due to his hair of the exact shade of orange that canopies Kageyama's thoughts in its irritating radiance. It is only that the colour is eye-catching and he picks little details to tire his mind over. That's his personality.

However, the colour is not pertinent with his character, it splays right in the middle of his navy blue presence comparable to the purple of a snowdrop spotting the endless white. It corrupts his senses, changes his behaviour and softens his harshness even, abrupt and unwelcome. He can't hold onto the hate, the childish rivalry he has so far kept as a shield against the naïve positivity threatening to get through the blockade. The blockade already has a hole.

Kageyama doesn't like it.

He doesn't like that he and Hinata are not seen around separately, he holds a grudge against his lack of resistance against the other's silly -cracky- requests, he hates that he is adrift in a sea of...

...feelings...

...caused by Hinata.

_Damn it._

The gulping sound beside him as Hinata chugs down water is both a distraction and an instigation. The thud of the flask being placed on the bench, however, is an end to his seesawing love and hate for the situation as he sees the sweaty Hinata pulling at the front of his shirt to let some air in. Kageyama sees his mouth move, but doesn't hear anything, busy staring at the blonde spots peeping under the sweat-stained white training shirt.

The aftermath is Kageyama making a fool of himself, probably for the hundredth time, in front of the idiot who won't even see the facepalm-inducing puberty-ridden thought behind Kageyama's yank at his arm to uncover the hidden treasure. He just yells in objection. Kageyama has made a fool of himself in front of himself, and it is too late to turn back now.

He can just _look_ for a moment of epiphany -a moment long enough for the gears to fall into order in his head- before he lets go of an offended Hinata, puzzled and paralysed. When his brain is available to process information again, the first thought that pops in his head is "I am gay."

_Yeah, nothing you didn't know._

Then he relives the moment to find something equally mind-blowing as but a lot more embarrassing -at least for Kageyama- than the natural jewelry on Hinata's baby skin.

"He is wearing blue boxers."

Kageyama is wearing orange ones.

Don't ask him why.

When he forces himself to take on the attentive role he wears on the court, the importance of this moment in Kageyama's life is big and clear - he has something for Hinata. Not for Hinata's hair colour, not for Karasuno away jerseys.

Which is not good. Not with Hinata alertly eyeing him.

Kageyama is a definitely smitten guy.

And this is definitely going to be a long, tormenting, incurable stomachache until he finds it in him to face Hinata again.

That time, he will end the stomachache.

Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Libby drew a [piece](http://slashbringingtrasher.tumblr.com/post/164809536494/maybe-orange-does-suit-him-this-is-inspired-by) featuring orange boxers kageyama & blue boxers hinata!!! Life is beautiful. (not.)
> 
> My life is all haikyuu!! and some other things on [tumblr](https://octoberswimmer.tumblr.com).


End file.
